Konstantine
by S.Ann Smith
Summary: And you don't wanna be here in the future So you say the present's just a pleasant interruption to the past (1 of 1) Chlex Songfic (all better now)


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer, and possibly my brain... no wait... that was infested with rabbits with machine guns... uh... so yeah.. own nothing.. what you thought i did? Poor child. you need to take a nap.

Rating: Bit of bad language PG-13 to be safe

Genre: General/Songfic

Summary: And you don't wanna be here in the future/So you say the present's just a pleasant interruption to the past (1/1)

Pairing: Chlex of course

Spoilers: None that I can think of... uh.. nope

A/N: wipes brow I did this in 2 hours so if it sux don't get mad at me ok?.. ok.. :D... The song is 'Konstantine' by Something Corporate, [and I don't own them either]

Konstantine

by S. Ann Smith

'I can't imagine all the people that you know

And the places that you go

When the lights are turned down low

And I don't understand all the things you've seen'

Lex was watching her carefully from his usual place in the Talon. He enjoyed watching the way that she debated things with passion, especially when she didn't know he was. She was going to be wonderful at whatever she pursued in her future life.

Her present life used to be all about him. Not that Clark would like to know. Or Pete Ross for that matter. Lex's head would be on a stake beneath the 'Welcome to Smallville' sign faster than he could say coffee. Pete Ross, and Mr. Kent would make sure of that.

They had been secretly meeting in the Torch after hours. Meeting in the Talon. Meeting in his castle. And there were a few quirks of her eyebrow and a smirk across her graceful lips when he called it his castle around her.

'But I'm slipping in between

You and your big dreams'

He was holding her back, and he knew it. But he needed her. She didn't need him. She just wanted him. He just had to let her know this somehow. She was stubborn that way. He smirked. It was her passion that had drawn him to her in the first place. Then the stubborn streak she gets when she knows she's wrong, and doesn't want it to be proven.

'It's always you

In my big dreams'

'And you tell me that it's over

Wake up lying in a patch of four leaf clover

And your restless, and I'm naked'

He had told her that they were through. She saw that it hurt him. She hoped he would let her back in. So that she could know what it was that was keeping him from her. She needed him.

He had broken her heart roughly. Almost as roughly as he had taken it from her. He still had her heart whether he like it or not.

'You've gotta get out

You can't stand to see me shaking'

He thought that he was holding her back. She knew that he thought that she didn't want him. That hurt her more than his words to her that morning she had woken up in his bed. That morning when he had watched her eyes closely for several moments after giving her a long winded speech.

'No

Could you let me go?

I didn't think so'

She wasn't sure how long. But he tore them away from her and left her there. Naked. In his bed. The bastard. He had left her tangled in his black silk sheets to mull over what he had said to her.

' And you don't wanna be here in the future

So you say the present's just a pleasant interruption to the past'

"I don't want you to get the wrong ideas about us Chloe. We can't be anymore than what we were last night. Do you understand?" That morning was echoing through her head when she saw him watching her intently from a back booth in the Talon. She had nodded at him, not moving her hazel eyes from his blue ones. "The present, it could hold you back from what you will become. It's just a -" he had paused looking for the right words to explain to her in words what was swimming around in that sexy head of his. "A pleasant interruption to the past."

'And you don't wanna look much closer

Cuz your afraid to find out all this hope

You had sent into the sky by now had crashed

And it did

Because of me'

Her world had collapsed around her, and she was helpless to stop it. She didn't like feeling helpless. It was the only way that she could think of that made her feel used.

It was what had brought her to Clark the other night. That was the second most degrading experience of her life. He was no where near the lover that Lex had been for her. Awkward, bumbling in the dark. That was Clark Kent in comparison to the skilled Lex Luthor.

'And then you bring me home

Afraid to find out that you're alone

And I'm sleeping in your living room

We don't have much room to live'

She enjoyed watching him. More than she figured he enjoyed watching her. She liked watching him work. Watching him drive his expensive array of cars. It turned her on. He knew it. He just had to know it. She saw it in his eyes when he watched her. Watching her had the same effect on him.

He would never admit it. Just like he would never admit what they had had. What ever it was that was going on between them and had abruptly stopped. Because of him.

'I had these dreams that I learned to play guitar

Maybe cross the country

Become a rock star'

She was acting out a role now. The spunky sidekick again. She wouldn't let it show. But he knew that she was fazed. Fazed and dazed and a bunch of other adjectives his mind couldn't fathom when he watched her like this. He had to figure out what he was doing now. Watching her like this. He would do that later. His brain stated firmly. Later would be a better time. His heart agreed.

'And there was hope in me that I could take you there

But dammit you're so young

Well I don't think I care'

She was too young for him. People would talk if there was something officially going on between the two of them. It was something that had influenced his decision to tell Chloe what he had told her. He knew that it affected her.

'And if I hurt you

Then I'm sorry

Please don't think that this was easy'

"I'm sorry. Don't think this is easy for me." His speech still haunted him when he thought of her. "I don't want you to get hurt." He had said to her.

"You'll be hurting me more if you leave me." Chloe repeated her words from that fateful morning as she sat down across from him. He looked at her quizzically. "You were mouthing the words." She said softly. A sad smile across those lips. The ones that would latch on to him in an instant if they were given the chance. She felt his gaze on her. He knew that she did because she nervously tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She had begun to grow her hair out for him. Only for him.

"Oh." He said softly.

"I think you made a mistake when you said that to me Lex." She said daring to look into his eyes. Lex remained silent. He was waiting to hear what she had to say. "You know my father's out this weekend?" She asked softly. Lex nodded. "You sent him away?" She asked. Another nod. "Lana's with Clark this weekend. They're going up to Edge City for the weekend." Lex's eyebrow rose. That was a shocker. Johnathan and Martha mustn't be aware of this. "Clark said he was going camping with the Rosses." She said clarifying.

'Then you bring me home

Cuz we both know what it's like to be alone'

"What are you getting at Chloe?" She looked down at his question.

"I'm going to be alone. I can't be alone Lex." She looked up at him. Tears softly forming at the corners of her beautiful hazel eyes. "Don't let me be alone this weekend Lex." He couldn't say no when she looked at him like that.

'And I'm dreaming in your living room

We don't have much room to live'

Lex had spent the night with Chloe in the Sullivan household. It was the night they got back together. The night that he admitted that he was wrong aloud for the first time. It was the night that he admitted that he was wrong aloud for the last time.

He had brought beer. It was the only thing that she requested he bring, other than his self. He thought that it was an audacious request. But, whatever it was the lady wanted tonight, the lady got.

Chloe was in her pyjamas looking at him from beneath her bangs. They were upstairs in her room. Lex was rooting through her CD collection. They were going to play Scrabble downstairs. Or at least try to play Scrabble. Lex had finally picked out a CD. As he announced it, he knew that she didn't want to admit that he had made her jump.

"Jimmy Eat World? Interesting choice Lex. I would have never guessed that you were a fan of Jimmy." She said in amusement. But she knew why he had chosen it. It was the CD that was in her stereo when they kissed for the first time. She had taken it out of the red bug when he broke up with her.

'And Konstantine is walking down the stairs

Doesn't she look good

Standing in her underwear'

She led him downstairs. Turning her head only once to watch him. To watch him watch her. He watched the soft sway of her hips as she walked.

Her light green boy-shorts and matching tank top were clinging to her body in all the right places. He knew that they were her underwear. She would never admit it though.

That was another thing that he liked about her. Never admitting when she was wrong. It was also another thing that had forced the Luthor will to push her away from him. A test to see if she really wanted him.

'And I was thinking

What I was thinking

We've been drinking and it doesn't get me anywhere'

He shook his head dislodging what ever thoughts were hanging in his head, behind her as she headed to the fridge. He had bought Budweiser. It wasn't scotch, or Jack for that matter, but he figured that she didn't like the taste of scotch.

'My Konstantine came walking down the stairs

And all that I could do is touch her long blonde hair'

He reached out and touched her hair when she was setting up the game. Mixing up the bag of letters. Setting their trays opposing the other on the kitchen table. So they wouldn't touch. When he touched her hair she looked at him with something he couldn't place.

"Don't start this now." She said threatening him. Her voice was still soft, but it was still threatening. He had taught her that. He smiled. She was learning from his lessons, just like he had learned from his childhood.

'And I've been thinking

It hurts me thinking that these nights

When we were drinking no they never got us anywhere

No'

He lifted her chin so that she could look him in the eye. "Why not?" He wanted to know. Why didn't she want this to continue? Did she want to 'start this' later after the game? "Isn't that why you asked me to be here?" He knew the answer. He just wanted to hear her say that she didn't want him aloud. Without her voice quivering. His eyebrow rose slowly. Her eyes moved along the motion of it. She wanted him. He just had know if she realized it.

She turned away from him quickly. Her voice was shaking when she spoke. "Shall we begin?"

Oh yeah.

She wanted him bad.

'This is because I can spell konfusion with a k

And I like it

It's to dying in another's arms and why I had to try it

It's to Jimmy Eat World and those nights in my car'

She was winning. He was letting her and she knew it. He let her spell confusion with a 'K' so that she could get the triple letter score of 15, not 9. He was letting her keep up with him.

He usually let her.

Clark hadn't let her keep up with him. It was a test to his manhood or something. His reason was confusing, awkward, and disorganized. Confusion was something that Lex had helped her get away from. Confusion had been drowning her. Now he was letting konfusion get her ahead in the game.

When the Jimmy Eat World CD was over, and they were still playing Scrabble. Second round, Lex had insisted. Chloe turned on an older Something Corporate CD and skipped it to her favourite song on the CD.

'When the first star you see may not be a star

I'm not your star

Isn't that what you said

What you thought this song meant'

'And if this is what it takes

Just to lie in my mistakes

And live with what I did to you

And all the hell I put you through'

He was laying on her couch. She had made him sleep on his couch. It was her way of letting him see. Lex smirked. What would the newspapers say if they found out that the Luthor heir was reduced to sleeping on a teenaged girl's couch? Not that they would find out, he would make sure of that of course.

' I always catch the clock

It's 11:11

And now you want to talk'

They had gone to bed at 10:15, Lex looked at the blue glow of the VCR clock when he saw the upstairs hall light go on, and heard the familiar padding of small barefoot, Chloe feet. 11:11.

"Lex? Are you awake?" She asked him.

'It's not hard to dream

You'll always be my Konstantine'

"Yes." Lex replied, his voice hoarse with sleep. He had been dreaming of her. Dreaming of the way her face used to light up when he spoke to her before he gave her the little speech that changed everything in a big way.

'Konstantine, they'll never hurt you like I do

No they'll never hurt you like I do

No, no, no no no no no no'

"You hurt me Lex." She said softly. He knew that she hated to admit things. This must have been particularly hard for her. She was unable to lash out at him in public. This was her lashing out at him now.

"I know." He replied moving his legs so she could sit on the fold out couch with him. The old couch springs squeaked when she sat down.

'This is to a girl who got into my head

With all the pretty things she did'

He motioned for her to lay down with him. She did. He was glad. He didn't want her to be mad at him anymore. He smiled when she lay her head on his chest. She had won both rounds of Scrabble. He didn't let her win the second time.

'Hey

You know

You keep me up in bed

This is to a girl who got into my head

With all the fcked up things I did'

Nomatter what he did to her, she would always come back. For that he was grateful. He knew that he couldn't live without her. He wasn't willing to try to live without her. She was his now. He knew that she had ran to Clark when he had told her to go away. But she came back.

Apparently the Luthor Charm had more of an effect on her than that of the Kent Charm. That gave Lex's ego a massive boost when he had talked to Clark.

'Hey

Maybe

Baby

You could keep me up in bed

My Konstantine'

He played with her hair softly as a song that they listened to when she changed CD's echoed in his head. It was stuck in his head now. He probably wouldn't be able to get the song out until he heard it again.

'Spin around me like a dream we played out on this movie screen

And I said

Did you know I missed you?'

"Did you know I missed you?" He hadn't asked her that yet. He spoke into her hair. It smelled good. A mix of sleep and honey he concluded. Missing her was an understatement.

'Oh god I miss you'

"I missed you too Lex." She said placing a small kiss on his bare stomach.

'And then you bring me home

And we'll go to sleep, but this time, not alone, no no

And you'll kiss me in your living room'

He held her until after her breathing became regular, and he knew that she was asleep. They had a lot more to get through now. Trust. Truth. And more hero-ish things that his sleep muddled brain could think of after its been awoken.

They had passed the true test. She had come back to him. They needed each other. He knew that now. He knew that because she had overcome something to get him back. Her stubbornness. He just had to over come something to keep her. Later.

'I know

You'll miss me in your living room

Cuz these nights I think maybe that I'll miss you in my living room

We don't have much room

I said does anybody need that room?

Because we all need a little more room

To live'

He was happier now. He couldn't remember if he'd been this happy when they first began fooling around. He didn't think so. He thought as he drifted off to sleep with Chloe. His Chloe.

'My Konstantine'


End file.
